Fantasme sous la douche
by CookieKandy
Summary: Appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, il se fait plaisir. la jouissance est proche. il jouit en criant le nom de l'être aimé. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, son fantasme est là, le fixant d'un regard voilé de désir.


Dans une résidence étudiante, un garçon n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comment le pourrait-il, alors que la fille sexy qui vivait dans la chambre au bout du couloir, leur avait fait un striptease un peu plus tôt après avoir perdu un défi ? Dès que Suigetsu fermait les yeux, il revoyait le corps nu de Karin qui dansait sensuellement sans aucune gêne devant tous les étudiants de l'étage. Et c'était majoritairement des gars qui peuplaient le troisième étage. Et elle avait un de ces corps ! Il fantasmait sur elle depuis le début de l'année scolaire, sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin d'enlever ses vêtements. Alors, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu en tenue d'Ève, c'était encore pire. Son érection était douloureuse, mais il devait attendre que son colocataire de chambre Juugo soit bien endormi, pour ne pas subir ses questions indiscrètes sur la douche de minuit qu'il comptait prendre pour se soulager. Une bonne branlette sous un jet d'eau froide, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour faire redescendre la tension discrètement sans laisser de trace. Et ça refroidirait ses pensées peu catholiques en même temps.

Il était presque deux heures du matin, quand les faibles ronflements de Juugo indiquèrent à Suigetsu que son colocataire était profondément endormi. Il se leva rapidement, attrapa sa serviette et sa bouteille de gel douche, et se dépêcha jusqu'à la salle de bain commune. Beaucoup de filles n'aimaient pas le concept et ils s'étaient mis d'accord en début d'année pour des heures dédiées aux filles et d'autres pour les garçons. De dix-huit heures à dix-neuf, puis de vingt heures à vingt et une, c'était la plage horaire pour les demoiselles. Puis de dix-neuf heures à vingt, et vingt et une heures à vingt-deux, c'était la plage horaire pour les garçons. Le reste de la journée, c'était mixte. Mais rare était ceux qui y allait passé minuit, donc en général, Suigetsu avait la paix.

Appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, il attrapa son membre de la main droite et il commença à se masturber. D'abord avec des mouvements lents, puis de plus en plus vite. Il s'imagina prendre sauvagement Karin contre le mur, lui faisant pousser des cris de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la jouissance. L'excitation était telle, qu'il ne ressentait plus le froid de l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau brûlante. Il ne put retenir de crier le nom de celle qui hantait ses rêves depuis des semaines, quand il éjacula sur le carrelage de la douche. Il garda les yeux fermés un long moment, le temps de retrouver une respiration normal, son membre se ramollissant au creux de sa main.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son fantasme était là devant lui, le fixant d'un regard voilé de désir. Karin était là devant lui, seulement enroulée dans une serviette et les cheveux humides. Elle venait de terminer sa douche, quand il était arrivé, comprit Suigetsu. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait tout vu et tout entendu, du début jusqu'à la fin. Le rouge lui monta aux joues à une vitesse folle. Qu'allait faire Karin maintenant ? L'insulter ? Se moquer ? Montrer du dégoût ? Ou pire, dire à tout le monde ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais elle fit la dernière chose qu'il aurait osée imaginer.

Elle dénoua sa serviette et la laissa glisser au sol avant de s'avancer jusqu'à lui d'un pas lent et langoureux. Suigetsu ne put retenir son regard de se promener sur ce corps nu. Corps qu'il avait pu admirer un peu plus tôt, à la différence que cette fois-ci, il pouvait le reluquer de plus proche. Bien plus proche, se dit-il alors que leurs poitrines se collaient.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? lui demande-t-elle avec innocence.

\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas apprécier la vue, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix rogue empreinte de désir.

La rousse attendit quelques secondes après sa réponse, les yeux levés vers lui, avant de poser ses mains sur son ventre et de les faire remonter lentement vers ses épaules. La caresse de ses doigts firent se contracter chacun de ses muscles sur leur passage et accélérer sa respiration. Karin se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Que dirais-tu d'essayer en vrai ? lui susurre-t-elle avant de mordre le lobe de son oreille.

Suigetsu écarquilla les yeux à cette proposition. Était-ce aussi simple de réaliser son fantasme ? Aurait-elle dit oui, s'il lui avait tout simplement demandé de coucher avec lui ? Il l'avait vu rejeter beaucoup de gars qui lui faisaient des avances, alors il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit elle qui lui fasse du rentre-dedans. Encore moins dans les douches de la résidence, alors que tout le monde dort. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son corps le fit pour lui. Ou plutôt, le réveil de sa virilité contre le ventre de Karin disait tout. Elle dut le prendre dans ce sens, puisqu'elle commença à lui sucer le lobe de l'oreille en gémissant. Une bouffée de chaleur se propagea dans tout le corps de Suigetsu. Les lèvres de la rousse descendirent le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule, pendant que ses mains glissaient vers ses fesses pour les agripper avec force, y plantant ses ongles. Sous la surprise, un cri s'échappa de sa bouche et il plaqua ses paumes contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Moins fort, ou bien on va avoir des spectateurs indésirables, ricane-t-elle en remontant sa bouche vers son oreille.

Suigetsu se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les gémissements que ses caresses provoquaient, alors qu'elles descendaient de plus en plus bas. Karin entoura son sexe avec sa main et s'amusa d'abord doucement avec, faisant de lents va et viens sur toute la longueur.

\- Je n'ai pas de capote sur moi, alors pour ce soir, tu devras te contenter de mes mains et de ma bouche, lâche-t-elle en passant sa langue sur sa joue.

Excité, un gémissement aigu s'échappa de sa bouche, n'en revenant pas de ce qui se passait. Il devait rêver. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Mais tant pis, que ce soit dans sa tête ou réel, il allait en profiter. Alors qu'il se disait ça, Karin s'agenouilla devant lui et s'apprêtait à lécher son membre. Appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, il pencha la tête pour ne pas rater une seule miette de ce spectacle. Il entrouvrit la bouche lorsque son sexe disparut entre les lèvres de la rousse. La sensation fut intense. Beaucoup plus que durant ses précédents fantasmes. Comme plus tôt, elle commença par un lent va et vient, faisant jouer sa langue autour de son gland, chaque fois qu'elle reculait la tête. Puis elle augmenta la vitesse en gémissant, alors que Suigetsu ne pouvait plus retenir ses grognements.

Ce n'est qu'une fois l'orgasme atteint, et son sperme dans la bouche de Karin, qu'il réalisa que c'était la réalité et non un rêve. La femme de ses fantasmes l'avait réellement sucé dans les douches de la résidence en plein milieu de la nuit ! Elle se redressa lentement en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres, où un peu de sperme avait coulé.

\- Rendez-vous demain, ici, même heure. Et apporte une capote, lui susurre-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents et la mordilla un moment, avant d'attraper sa serviette et de quitter les douches. Suigetsu resta appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Ni ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Lui avait-elle vraiment donné rendez-vous la nuit prochaine, ici dans les douches avec une capote ? Elle lui avait dit plus tôt qu'il devait se contenter de ses mains et de sa bouche pour ce soir ? Oh seigneur ! Son fantasme depuis le début de l'année s'offrait à lui comme jamais il n'aurait osé le lui proposer.


End file.
